Luna Lovegood
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Ahora lo saben, saben quien es Luna y quien demuestra ser... Luna L. Escena muuuy pequeña sobre ella


**Nada de esto es mío**

**__****Pau Ruby Malfoy**

**Luna Lovegood:**

Creo que es imperativo aclarar que Luna no era así antes…

No era la chica que todos conocen.

No era esa joven que cree en historias fantásticas o en animales inexistentes y que habla de ellos con total naturalidad frente a cualquier persona que se cruce por su camino.

Antes no se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie llamarla lunática, era una niña excéntrica, siempre lo fue, teniendo aquellos padres ¿Quién no iba a ser excéntrica? Nadie la culpa por ello.

Su padre era un hombre con una mente excepcional, brillante, realmente único en su clase, una persona muy culta, siempre creyó en cosas extrañas, cosas que la gente ni siquiera imagina, pero, a pesar de eso... nadie podía negar que era el hombre más inteligente que hubieran conocido, después de hablar con él.

Su madre por otro lado, era una bruja excelente, con habilidades realmente envidiables, habilidades que cualquiera desearía tener, y... como es natural, ella lo sabía, pero, no dejaba que eso se le subiera a la cabeza, a ella le gustaba ayudar a la gente, poder hacer sus vidas un poco más fáciles, por eso no dejaba de inventar nuevas cosas, por eso pasaba cada minuto del día con Luna, porque quería que ella también aprendiera la importancia de interesarse y de ayudar a los demás, por eso estaba constantemente a su lado, porque quería que ella aprendiera de todo, porque sabía que su hija había heredado muchas de sus habilidades y que, con práctica iba a ser una gran bruja, la mejor, sin duda.

Creciendo en ese ambiente... ¿Quién no iba a ser rara?

Luna se había criado rodeada de seres fantásticos y que resultaban fascinantes a pesar de que solamente sus padres y algunos de sus amigos los conocían o jurarán haberlos visto al menos una vez.

Había crecido en una casa llena de papeles de periódico y de pergamino, en unos escribía su padre y en otros su madre, ambos anotaban cada una de sus investigaciones, de sus hechizos, pociones, algunas eran publicadas y otras no. Desde que Luna fue capaz de escribir claro y con fluidez, era ella la encargada de anotar todo lo que su madre le dictaba.

¿**Lunática**? Ella era de todo menos lunática.

Pero... eso era antes, antes que de un hechizo saliera mal.

A partir de ese momento... _excéntrica, única_… dejaron de ser palabras utilizadas para describir a la pequeña Luna y en cambio, _extraña, rara, _comenzaron a ser las palabras utilizadas.

Luna "_Lunática_" Lovegood, ese era su apodo ahora.

Pero… lamento desilusionarlos, esa tampoco es ella… muy pocos son los que han llegado a conocerla tanto como para describirla con certeza.

Pocos la conocen realmente, se puede decir que su madre era la persona que mejor la conocía, después de ella… no hay nadie que la conozca con tal profundidad, ni siquiera su propio padre. Él no sabe y ojala nunca sepa que ella sonríe, muchas veces, aunque tenga unas ganas incomprensibles de gritar, que en las noches, algunas, - sobre todo en las de invierno. – recuerda a su madre, los cuentos que le contaba, las pociones que hacían juntas, los hechizos, las bromas, la recuerda sonriendo, riendo, feliz de estar ahí con ella, pero… de repente, recuerda ese momento en que su vida cambio completamente, ese momento que marco su vida para siempre, ni su padre, sabe que en esos momentos es en los que más llora, cuando llora por su madre, por su padre, por ella misma, por el camino que sus vidas han tomado, llora porque es el único momento en el que puede desahogarse.

Pero… esa no es la Luna que la gente ve, y tampoco es la Luna que ella quiere mostrarle a los demás, así que… saca fuerzas, seca sus lágrimas y vuelve a poner esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro, a hacer oídos sordos cuando escucha a la gente susurrar cosas de ella o de su padre, a hablar nuevamente de criaturas mágicas aparentemente inexistentes, en fin… vuelve a ser esa chica lunática.

Ahora lo saben, saben quien es Luna y quien demuestra ser, que anhela y que odia, que desea desesperadamente, que la hace reír y que la hace llorar, ahora… que la conoces un poco mejor, que has entrado mínimamente en su vida me atrevo a preguntarte:

¿Logras comprenderla ahora?

¿Te animas a seguir hablando mal de ella?

¿Sigue pareciéndote una chica extraña?

¿Intentarás creer sus relatos?

¿Lograrás interpretar sus sonrisas?

Y… sobre todo:

¿Puedes seguir llamándola Lunática?


End file.
